


Carnelian and ruby

by lunaemoth



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaemoth/pseuds/lunaemoth
Summary: General Kenobi has a meeting with an informant at the 79s nightclub. The clones are watching his back as he meets with someone who may be able to tell them who is the mole leaking intel to the Separatists.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 240





	Carnelian and ruby

**Author's Note:**

> Have another one of my old drafts. I don't remember where this idea came from. I must have been in the mood for Mass Effect and Star Wars at the same time, I suppose...
> 
> NB: I'm French and this hasn't been edited by a beta. If there is an issue, feel free to comment with a correction.

A small group from Ghost Company piled in a taxi.

“Did you ever go to 79’s, Sir?”

Their General adjusted his robes around him as he sat. “Never, Waxer. I must admit I have other preferences to spend my free time on Coruscant.”

“Then, if you don’t mind me asking, Sir, why are you coming tonight?”

“Oh, it’s not really free time,” Obi-Wan admitted distractedly, glancing out of the window at the speeders passing by. “I’m actually meeting an informant.”

The relaxed troopers tensed and then started to check their hidden weapons.

“Kriff,” Helix muttered. “I didn’t bring any first-aid. You should have said so before, Sir.”

Obi-Wan blinked at them in surprise. “Now, gentlemen, there is no need for that. They are friendly.”

“You know them, Sir?” Cody asked.

“Well, no,” Obi-Wan admitted. “I know they’re an officer of the GAR because they contacted me via the officer intranet, but they somehow managed to keep their name secret.”

“Why would someone from the GAR want to meet you in secret?” Boil asked, doubtful.

“They implied that they know the origin of the leaked intel we’re suffering from,” Obi-Wan explained. 

The troopers perked up. They had lost more than one man due to some faulty intel and leaked battleplans. Grumbles about spies were regular, but no-one had managed to find the mole.

“Hence the secrecy,” Helix guessed.

“Indeed.”

“How are you supposed to recognize them, Sir? Will they approach you?”

“No. I have been given a clue, which will make more sense in the club, I hope, because right now I don’t have much,” Obi-Wan admitted. At his Commander’s expectant look, he shared: “ _We are carnelian and ruby_.”

A chorus of baffled “What?” was his reply.

Boil turned to Waxer and mouthed: “Carnelian?” Waxer made a face and shook his head in a sign of ignorance, turning toward Helix who shrugged.

“It’s a gem,” Obi-Wan explained, “just like rubies. It’s more orange or brown than red, and rather popular on Stewjon, my home planet. That’s the extent of my knowledge on this clue. I’m thinking the informer might have a ruby on them? I brought a carnelian just in case it’s meant to be a code of some kind.” He pulled it out from a pocket on his belt and offered it to Cody. The small gem — the size of a thumbnail — made the round so the troopers could admire its color.

Once they were in 79’s, hanging in a booth and looking around for the answer to the clue, it was Waxer who understood: “Hey. I might be wrong, but don’t you think the General’s hair is kinda the color of carnelian?”

All eyes turned toward Obi-Wan who raised a curious eyebrow and smoothed his beard.

“I guess?” Boil replied.

“Maybe,” Helix said.

“Why?” Cody asked.

“Well, because the lady at the bar over there _definitely_ has _ruby_ hair.” Waxer pointed his chin toward the end of the bar on the lower level. “ _And_ she’s in officer green.”

They all leaned forward to see better. Obi-Wan was the first to chuckle. “Good catch, Waxer. Let me see if you have won a drink.” He stood up, resting a hand on Cody’s shoulder when he saw him tense. “It’s fortunate that this booth gives you a good view of the bar, isn’t it?”

“Yes, Sir,” Cody agreed, understanding the message that he was expected to keep watch from afar.

Obi-Wan walked down the stairs to the first level with a considering look to his possible informant. She looked in her thirties. She had undone her collar and was sitting sideways in an indulgent pose with her elbows on the counter. Not the stiff kind of officers then. Her red hair was in a bob cut which wasn’t exactly following regulations. Not working under a strict officer either. Probably in charge of her own team with little supervision. Special Ops would fit and explain how she had gotten important information. 

“Your hair shines with the light of a thousand rubies,” Obi-Wan said cheekily as he sat in the free seat by her side.

She burst into laughter, putting down her glass before it spilled. She had to sit straighter so her hilarity didn’t make her fall off her stool. When she calmed down, she faced him with a large, charming smile. “I have been warned that you were a master of words _and_ a flirt, but that really puts me in a bad light, General. Now, what do I look like, comparing you to carnelian?”

“Like a connoisseur of gemstones and a potential source of fascinating knowledge,” he replied cheerfully before gesturing for the barman, ordering a — non-alcoholic — drink for himself and one for Waxer and the rest of his troopers. They all deserved it. 

“I don’t know about a connoisseur, but I’m sure I could do something about fascinating you,” she agreed, leaning toward him, which gave him a view of her rank badge on her left breast.

“I’m all ear, Commander...” 

She sipped her drink — as red as her hair — and waited for the barman to leave. Once they had some privacy, she slid on her stool to lean so close that their elbows brushed and Obi-Wan could feel her breath as she murmured: “I'm Shepard. I have names and a lot to show you to back them up, but not here.”

“Alright,” Obi-Wan agreed easily. This was hardly an appropriate place to review evidence. “Where to?”

She tilted her head and chuckled. “Rumors are right. _You_ ’re reckless. Are they right too about you and your Commander?”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow in confusion. “I don’t keep up with the grapevine.”

“Are you two in a relationship?” she asked bluntly.

“No,” he immediately denied thoughtlessly, too surprised to hear there were such rumors about him and Cody going around the GAR.

Shrugging, Shepard asked: “Would he be willing to pretend you are?”

“Why?”

She shifted, resting her forearm on his shoulder so her lips were out of view of everyone but Obi-Wan and the counter. “I had to fish a lot to find info, General, and it got me into trouble once or twice. I had to put them off my scent, so I have garnered a reputation.”

“What kind of reputation?”

“The kind that most people find easy to believe about a woman with red hair and a pretty face in the middle of an army with handsome men.”

“I see.” Her proximity and suggestive pose suddenly made sense beyond secrecy. Her advances hadn’t registered as such beforehand because she still had the rigid posture of an experienced soldier and she didn’t broadcast any such intent. In fact, he could only fill determination from her. He didn't doubt that she would be a sight in battle. 

“I won’t drag a General to my humble abode for nefarious purposes without backup for you and a good excuse for me, so if you could drag a willing trooper with you, that would be convenient for both of us.” She shrugged and gave him a cheeky smile. “And if you want to bring more, eh, all the more creds for my reputation. I’m in.”

“What about _my_ reputation?” he complained jokingly.

“I swear to keep your pretty face out of the media, General. Don’t worry, I have my ways. For the GAR grapevine, though, you’re on your own, but don’t worry, that will just make you more relatable,” she said, patting his shoulder.

“That’s not exactly reassuring,” Obi-Wan admitted, but he stood up. “I'll be back shortly.”

She waved a hand to indicate she would stay there, and Obi-Wan went back to his men. The booth had filled up with a few extra from the 501st, including Captain Rex. 

“Did you call reinforcements, Cody?” Obi-Wan asked, intending it as a joke.

“Yes, Sir,” was the serious reply. The Commander looked tense.

Shaking his head and chuckling at his Commander’s readiness, Obi-Wan leaned forward instead of sitting down. “Well, it won’t be necessary. Although… does any of you know about a Commander Shepard?”

“That’s her, Sir?” Cody asked. “Never heard of her.” He turned toward his brothers expectantly, who seemed as clueless, all except for one who squirmed hesitantly.

“Fess up, Jesse,” Rex ordered.

“Uh. I heard rumors, Sir, but there aren’t exactly… well… Word has it that she’s a clone bitch, Sir.” At Cody’s glare, Jesse shrugged and spread his hands. “That’s what they say!”

“I see,” Obi-Wan replied with a thoughtful frown. He didn’t like the sound of that, and such a reputation couldn’t mean anything good for Shepard. Had she voluntarily jeopardize her career for this information? If she had, it wouldn’t be for nothing.

“Sir? Did she give you what you wanted?”

“Not yet. She has evidence she wants to show me, but not here.” Before they could protest about him leaving alone, Obi-Wan explained: “Since she has a reputation, she plans to use it for cover, so… Gentlemen, I need one or two volunteers to pretend you’re going to spend the night with the two of us.”

Waxer choke on his whiskey, summing up in one action the shock of all the vode.

“I beg your pardon, Sir?” Cody blurted out.

“Did you know there are rumors about us being in a relationship, Commander?” Obi-Wan asked curiously. He didn’t have the time to think about it, but this news would need proper consideration later on. When, except for some blushing, Cody failed to react and the rest of the troopers didn’t show much surprise, Obi-Wan’s eyebrows went up. “Am I to believe this is a widespread rumor?”

“I’m afraid so, Sir,” Cody admitted. “I’m sorry, I failed to—”

“It’s alright, Cody,” Obi-Wan replied, patting his shoulder. “It’s to our advantage tonight. Would you mind pretending…?”

“Not if you believe it best, Sir,” Cody replied quickly.

“We have to trust that Commander Shepard knows what she’s doing.” The subterfuge wasn’t exactly to Obi-Wan’s tastes, but it was hardly the most disagreeable one he had to go through during this war. 

“I’ll come with you,” Rex offered, to all their surprises. “You said one or two, right?”

Obi-Wan nodded. “If you want, Captain, but don’t feel obliged…”

“Not at all, Sir. This way, we can pretend this is a double date.” The Captain stood up. 

When Shepard looked over her shoulder to see two clones by Obi-Wan’s side, she grinned and spread her arms. “The more, the merrier!” She stood up with a twirl and grabbed Rex’s arm, as if she had read his mind about double dating.

Ten minutes later, in the self-driving taxi, Shepard put her feet up on the opposite bench, right next to Obi-Wan’s lap, and slouched into her seat, to Cody’s disapproval. She had seemed full of endless energy a moment before, but right now she looked exhausted, tapping at the speeder’s terminal with half-closed eyes. “The address is my flat. You can note it and send it to a friend if you want. I have disabled the camera in this car and jammed any possible surveillance so we can speak freely.”

“You’re good with tech,” Obi-Wan observed.

“Yeah. I have an engineering degree. Nowadays I mostly use it to hack anything and everything.” She pushed back her hair out of her eyes with a sigh.

“Is that how you found this information?”

“If you mean ‘by luck’, then hell no. I had to leave no stone unturned for this asshole’s stupid name.” She glanced toward Rex and Cody before admitting as she closed her eyes: “I lost too many men because of him.”

Nothing could be answered to that. They understood all too well, and Cody relaxed as he realized that her flippancy wasn’t born from disrespect but weariness.

“I asked around, realized that this was a widespread issue, but no-one had any idea how to deal with it. So I made it my business.”

“You’re Special Ops,” Obi-Wan concluded.

She nodded.

“And you found who is it? Who leaked intel?” Rex asked. He blinked when Shepard’s forehead rested against his shoulder, but he didn’t move. 

“Yep. And you won’t like it. _I_ didn’t like it.”

“We know them? him?” Obi-Wan asked, furrowing his brow at the hint.

She hummed in confirmation but refused to say more until they arrived. 

She was right. They didn’t like it.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at lunaemoth.tumblr.com


End file.
